The Trip
by Ros Jordan
Summary: The doctors go to a medical conference in Koh Samui Thailand but can the trip go without a hitch?...probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written by a friend for me...don't I feel special! I'll let her write her own authors note...**

**Isabella Raleigh: Hey! This is my first fanfiction story, I'm a friend of Ros, and she asked me to write a House-related story so this is the first part!**

**I've never done it before so please forgive me if it's not brilliant, and if the characters are a little OOC.**

**It's also dedicated to Rebecca (Ros)**

**Bella xx**

**Beta'd by Ros Jordan**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it....duh**

**Remember to R&R**

Cuddy POV

"Okay. That's great. Thanks Beth." Cuddy finished her conversation with Rachel's babysitter and flipped her mobile shut. Opening her umbrella, she looked up at the grey sky and thought that she would be glad to get away for a week. The planned trip to the Koh Samui medical conference was something most doctors looked forward to, but they didn't have House to deal with. She smiled at and Dr. Hadley as they staggered through the hospital doors carrying two rather large suitcases.

"Shouldn't the cab be here by now?" Asked Foreman, taking Hadley's suitcase from her and placing it next to his own on the pavement. Cuddy sighed and looked at her watch, feeling a small twinge of anxiety in her stomach.

Suddenly, a Volkswagen camper van, with flowers and graffiti covering the rusting surface sped round the corner, The Beach Boys blasting out of the dilapidated car, and an aviator sunglasses and lurid, flowered Hawaiian shirt-clad House stepped out of the driver's seat and limped over to them. Cuddy had resigned herself to a not altogether hitch-less journey, but she had hoped that they would at least have made it to the airport before House unleashed the crazy.

"Ladies, Gents, and Lesbians!" Exclaimed House, taking off his sunglasses and gesturing expansively towards them with his cane.

"Bisexual, actually-"

"Yeah, yeah, same thing. In my mind anyway." Foreman and Hadley rolled their eyes, as Taub walked out of the hospital doors, and Cuddy saw his expression turn from confusion to anxiety as he saw the hippy van, and eventually to a state of apparent resignation to whatever fate House had planned for them similar to her own.

"Ah! And dwarves of course - "

"House!" Cuddy cut him off before he began randomly insulting passers-by. He turned around to face her, an amused and challenging expression on his face. "What the hell is this?"

"Our ride to the airport. We'll look so fly, won't we Foreman?"

"For shizzle." said Foreman, with heavy irony in his voice.

"House," continued cuddy, "where did you get that thing?"

"A buddy of mine sold it to me for 300 bucks. Quite a bargain, wouldn't you say?"

"Great." She snapped back sarcastically. "But I called a taxi."

"Cancelled it. If you want to catch the flight, you'll have to ride with us, O pre-menstrual one." Shooting him her dirtiest look, Cuddy shoved her case into the back of the van, wafting away beads that dangled from the roof, and climbing in next to House in the front. She wanted to laugh, looking behind her to where Hadley, Foreman and Taub were sitting uncomfortably on ripped red velvet seats, looking around for seatbelts, and, finding none, she saw a look of decided terror dawn on each of their faces. But then she remembered she was supposed to be mad at House. She wished she had the ability to stay mad at the ass for longer, but she just couldn't. She actually found this whole situation funny, to tell the truth.

They arrived at the airport and pulled into a parking space, after dangerously swerving around the tight corners in the parking building for eight whole floors.

"Right, I'll go to the check-in counter, and you can bring the luggage-" Cuddy began, trying to regain a sense of authority.

"I'm a cripple! I can't carry luggage!" objected House in his best fake-shocked voice.

"You can push a trolley!"

"I am appalled at your blatant disregard for the needs of the disabled employee-"

"What makes you think I'd trust you to check us in anyway?"

"Team! Luggage!" yelled House, turning away and limping off to the elevators. Cuddy sighed deeply and picked up her bag.

"Well. Come on." She called back to Foreman, Hadley and Taub.

"Do you think we're going to have to play the kids to their Mommy and Daddy all week?" muttered Foreman bitterly.

Boarding the plane, Cuddy couldn't help but remember her last flight with House, and smiled wryly to herself.

"Let's hope this plane trip will be as fun as the last, eh Cuddy?" joked House, as if he had read her mind.

"Yeah, here's hoping." She said, smiling as she watched House begin to insult the steward who informed him politely that they needed to keep his cane stored during the flight. The steward was probably thinking that House using the cane as a weapon was a real possibility. She laughed and pulled House away towards their seats by the arm, smiling apologetically at the rather shell-shocked steward.

A few very irritating and uncomfortable hours later, the announcement that they were soon to land and that they were to fasten their seatbelts came through the speakers, and House, of course, announced that he needed the bathroom and forced Cuddy into a most uncomfortable position on her chair as he pushed past her into the aisle, in the most awkward way possible. Foreman, Taub and Hadley were taking off their eye masks and rubbing their eyes, yawning as they tried to wake themselves up. Cuddy envied them the hours of sleep that she, sitting next to House, had not been able to get. She saw Hadley lean against Foreman's shoulder, and saw him kiss her forehead lightly, and though she didn't particularly like either of them, she had to admit they made a good couple. Looking out of the window, she saw blue ocean and green mountains, and long strips of white around the green land that were the beaches. She smiled. She was here to work, but that didn't make the scene any less beautiful. The other three were all looking eagerly out of the windows at the glistening water.

Walking off the plane into the open air, Cuddy felt the humid heat hit her like a wall, and thought, despite herself, that House's ridiculous' shirt wasn't such a bad idea. Having re-acquired his cane, House led the way through customs to arrivals, where two chauffeurs from their hotel were waiting with a sign reading 'Cuddy'. The two men bowed at them, and took their suitcases to the two cars that would take them to the hotel. When they arrived at the gorgeous hotel and given decorative cocktails, it was hard to shake the feeling that they were on holiday. However, this feeling was short-lived for Cuddy. At the check-in desk, a pretty woman with the hotel's orange uniform gave them two card keys, and confirmed two rooms, two double rooms, one with an extra bed.

"No, I'm sorry, this must be wrong. I booked four rooms."

"Nope. She's completely right." Contradicted House, flashing the girl a grin, and Cuddy felt an inexplicable stab of anger as she batted her eyelashes back at him.

"What?" All four of them looked confusedly at House. Cuddy thought that what she was about to find out couldn't be good at all.

"Well, I thought we should try to cut back on costs. We're on the hospital budget! That money could save lives! 'Fourteen' in one room, and I'm sure Tiny Taub will be perfectly comfortable on the kiddy bed-"

"I _hope_ you're not headed where I think you are with this-"

"And I'm sure we'll also be very comfortable in the other room." He said, giving her the cheekiest, dirtiest grin she had ever seen, and she felt her heart flutter, making her _very_ angry with herself.

"How did you even manage to change the bookings?"

"Oh it wasn't so difficult, partypants!" Cuddy was livid.

"Mr and Mrs Cuddy?" A porter who was presumably going to show them to their rooms approached them, smiling. Cuddy was taken aback for a moment, but House jovially replied, "Yes!" and then turned to Cuddy – "I told them I was your husband. Made it easier." He followed the porter, and called back to her, very loudly, "Come on dear! Why don't we go take the bed for a test drive?"

Cuddy decided that she better not say anything, or else she would break down and cause a scene, so after looking back at Taub, Hadley and Foreman, who looked just as frustrated and resigned as she felt, she followed after House and the uniformed porter.

***

**TBC**

**Rewiew if you want more!!! Constructive criticism also welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews to the 1****st**** chapter. Love you guys :)**

**Note!! Remy is 13's first name. I thought she wouldn't refer to herself as 13, so when the story is from her POV, I've called her Remy. Also Foreman = Eric.**

**I don't own any of these characters etc.**

**13 POV**

After they had decided that really the only way that made sense was House's plan of her and Eric on the bed, and Taub on the camper bed, Eric suggested that they go to the bar, which everyone heartily agreed too. _This hotel is gorgeous_, thought Remy, walking across the wall-less lobby, from where they could see the ocean, and palm trees waving lightly in the sea breeze. The darkening purple sky was streaked with pink, the remnants of what would have been a spectacular sunset. Eric put his arm around her waist and she smiled and leant against him. How wonderful it was to get away, how different this paradise was to the tragedy-filled hospital where she spent most of her life, how different the torchlight that flickered on their skin to the harsh, unforgiving lights, and the pleasant salty smell of the sea to the acrid smell of antiseptic.

As they walked into the bar, a piano could be heard and a low buzz of chatter filled the modern, stylish room. Remy saw Cuddy already at the bar with her laptop, a large glass of wine, nearly finished, next to her. They headed in her direction.

"Where's House?" Taub asked her. Cuddy indicated in the direction of the piano, where, sure enough, House was sat playing a slow, complicated melody, not quite fitting to the atmosphere of the bar - but nonetheless, people kept looking over at him with interest, looking quite impressed. He was very good, after all. Remy looked back at Cuddy, who looked exhausted, her hair frizzing a little out of the ponytail she had tied it in (a situation Remy empathised with greatly, this humidity was not kind on frizz-prone hair!) and she hadn't changed out of the suit she had travelled in.

"I'm really sorry," she began apologizing, "I tried to change our rooms but they don't have any more. The hotel is completely booked up because of the conference." Looking over at House, Remy couldn't help but feel that this news was worse for Cuddy than it was for them. They sat down and listened as Cuddy gave them the programmes of the conference.

"I'm getting a drink. Foreman? 13?"

"Beer, please." She replied. She drank in silence, watching Cuddy. She thought about what Eric had said earlier, about House and Cuddy. It was true that everyone knew there was something going on there, and it was especially true that there was always trouble whenever they did anything together. Maybe it was House's juvenile, playground, pigtail-pulling way of expressing some kind of affection. Remy suppressed a giggle. House and Cuddy alone in a hotel room for 3 nights? The hotel was sure to be destroyed. Either through a spectacular fight, or the sudden release of years of suppressed feelings. She couldn't figure out which was more likely. Remy chuckled, unable to control it this time. Cuddy looked at her quizzically. "Oh, nothing." She said. Cuddy emptied her glass and closed her computer, and stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed. Something tells me I'm not going to get much sleep tonight." She picked up her briefcase and walked out of the bar. Remy saw House look over, and, realising that Cuddy wasn't with them, suddenly stopped playing and limped over to them.

"Where'd she go?" he demanded.

"To her room."

"Damn! She's gonna take the bed!" With that, he turned smartly on his heel and limped after her at full speed. She, Taub and Eric laughed.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy have gone to bed. We can do what we like."

***

**Cuddy POV**

Cuddy was just about to step into the shower when she heard the door slam, and a deep cough outside the bathroom door.

"Don't even think about taking the bed!" She yelled over the sound of the water.

"I wasn't. I was thinking about joining you in there." Cuddy smiled to herself. She'd deal with him later. She was exhausted. _Although,_she thought, as she washed her hair, _it's not like tonight's going to be restful. _Then again,House would probably be so wasted on pills that he would be passed out by the time she got to bed. There was no way he was getting the bed, he changed the bookings, he can have the floor. She put a fluffy white bathrobe on and left the bathroom to look for her suitcase. Unfortunatley, House was still very awake, lying leisurely on the large white bed watching her and smiling appreciatively.

"Ass." She muttered as she bent over to retrieve her nightgown from the case.

"Indeed! Wow!" He watched her bend over eagerly.

"And get off my bed. You're on the floor."

"Oh c'mon. Surely you can share..." Cuddy slammed the bathroom door again before getting changed. "I'm a cripple!" he yelled indignantly from the bed, and Cuddy laughed.

When Cuddy woke up, it was pitch black. She can't have been asleep for very long, and the red light of the clock told her she was right, **1:34**. As she tried to figure out what had woken her, she heard House turn over noisily on the floor, and a sharp inhale of pain. Guilt twisted Cuddy's insides and she rubbed her eyes. She dismissed House's pain because he used it as an excuse so much, but then she thought that perhaps she had been too dismissive. She had forgotten that his pain was real, and she wasn't helping by making him sleep on the floor. She bent over and turned on the lamp. House sat up and looked at her from the side of the bed.

"Fine. You can come on the bed." He jumped up. "BUT-" He froze in the act of picking up the one pillow she had allowed him. "You have to stay on this side." She placed a pillow in the middle of the bed, indicating the line he was not to cross.

"I can't make any promises. I sleep-grope." Cuddy turned off the light and pulled the blanket up to her chin. It wasn't five minutes before she felt a large hand squeeze her backside. She sat up suddenly.

"What are you doing?! I'll kick you right back onto that floor!"

"It was just so huge it was basically asking for it."

"Shut up. Bastard." Cuddy heard a low chuckle as House turned over, his back facing her. Cuddy lay back on her pillows, trying to get back to sleep. She was dreaming in less than ten minutes.

**Reviews quench my hunger!! Feed me!!**


End file.
